greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Cats Who Made the Noises (film)
The Cats Who Made the Noises is a 2016 animated mockumentary television film directed and written by Robert Stainton, premiering after the first episode of Season 3 of Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats, the show's first season in 30 years. Plot Raggedy Andy, as "Leader of the Greenytoons Army", discusses Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats' influence on the world and the cast members' philosophies, and tells the story of how the cast reunited to make Season 3 possible. It also shows moments of the Catillac Cats and Sonja's band Uncontrollable Urge. During this episode, the characters talk about things such as when the Catillac Cats did a Kuwaiti commercial for a local version of the snack food Munchos (which featured the cats wearing swim trunks and relaxing with a group of young Kuwaiti male and female friends by the side of an animated swimming pool filled with potatoes being deep fried which also contained a video montage of Wordsworth hitting a baseball, Riff-Raff playing the cello, and Hector and Mungo dancing with a pair of beautiful Kuwaiti women before Cleo is seen biting into a Munchos crisp and saying directly into the camera, in Arabic "I like the big taste of Munchos, the perfect snack with the big crunch.") After a cast celebration at the Bodil Joensen Armory, Uncontrollable Urge play a reunion gig at the Crystal Cathedral. Fates of the Characters * Heathcliff - Heathcliff managed the Catillac Cats and Sonja's band and is now a missionary thanks to seeing Jesus in his acid trips numerous times. * Sonja - Sonja went on to become a electronic musician and has sold thousands of records. She is married to Mina, her off-screen girlfriend. * Iggy Nutmeg - Iggy now runs a series of nudist camps in Aruba. * Marcy - Marcy wrote a famous cyberpunk novel which was made into a cheesy direct-to-video film. * Muggsy Faber - Muggsy died of Type 2 diabetes in 2005. * Grandma Nutmeg - Grandma Nutmeg died in 1994 when the senior care bus she was riding was hit by a train trying to get around the gates at a railroad crossing. * Grandpa Nutmeg - Grandpa Nutmeg is still alive and healthy. He now runs a chicken egg and meat company in Argentina. * Knuckles - Knuckles and Terrible Tammy married and are living in Huacachina, Chile, with their own adopted children and $1 million in the bank after Knuckles hit the jackpot at the MGM Grand Las Vegas. * Spike - Spike is living in Kiryas Joel, New York and is training to be a rabbi, and is a Meals on Wheels driver on the weekends. * Pop - Pop worked as a Little League coach after the show ended and is now the coach of the Tomateros de Culiacán of the Mexican Pacific League. * Riff-Raff - After the show ended, he, the Catillac Cats, Cleo, and Sonja founded a punk rock/new wave/no wave group called "Uncontrollable Urge", which sold millions of records in the 1990's. He is now flipping burgers for Westfinster’s local Hungry Heffer fast food place. * Cleo - Riff Raff and Cleo were never actually together, that was just something for the show. Cleo has gone on to become a Broadway star in New York. She is a choreographer and a dancer, and plays electric bass guitar and keyboards for her brother's rock group. * Hector and Wordsworth - Hector and Wordsworth, who were in an off-screen romance, had stayed together following the show and Uncontrollable Urge's existence and become a singing duo which they called Buttons. They were popular in America, but found the most success in Western Europe. The two moved to London, England, and spend most of their time touring. * Mungo - Mungo started out as a food taster for various companies behind the scenes of the show and Riff-Raff's band. All the experience with different types of food gave him a great knowledge of what went together and what didn’t. He became a successful chef, critically acclaimed worldwide. Eventually, the large cat opened up his own restaurant in Paris which has five stars. * Leroy - Leroy is employed by popular talk show host Yolei Volkova, and is a racer in ARCA on the weekends. * Bush - Bush lives in Tennessee and manages Doug the Pug's schedule. The site of the music store he and Cleo lived in the show is now the site of Westfinster's most popular concert venue, the Westfinster Rock 'n Roll Supper Club. * Roxie - Roxie came out as a transcat, revealing that she was previously a human girl named Roxanne Shelby, and now is campaigning for transcat rights. * Dixie - Dixie is now enjoying an extended stay at the Rodeway Inn in Westminster, Massachusetts as part of a Spinal Tap tribute band. Category:Films Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia